Saturday Nights
by TheScarletThirst
Summary: Harry's friends and family doesn't understand why Harry doesn't want to meet new people - try to fill his life with a partner. What they don't know is he not as lonely as they think. But when his repeating one night stand decides to end the affair to appease family tradition, all falls apart. Harry has to decide to let Malfoy go or out slither a Slytherin HP/DM Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes: This story is HP/DM This is my first story. I won't lie. I am one of those Asshole (yes I will call myself out) who don't review even after reading a good story. I read lots of really good writing on here and I want to thank those people who write their ideas and share them. I am sorry that I don't write reviews ...but most likely will be still to lazy to write a review. This is un-bated. I am working on the next chapter now, and will give far warning I might change the title later one to something different. Thank you all for reading.

_**Saturday Nights**_

**Chapter One**

White.

Badly plastered with few small cracks painted over white. As I plop down on the mattress, thinking I never paid much attention to the way my ceiling curves in all the wrong places. I wonder how much damage the stormy months have brought. I don't remember the cracks this past winter, but now it's April. A rainy April.

It use to be my Friday thing. After all, Friday was the last day of my working week. Walking out in the winter breeze, into small warm pub was always inviting. No reporters. No drama. Or at least I thought. Friday nights were my nights. A few pints later I would tumble down the street towards my flat, my bed, most of the time, not alone.

But then everything changed to Saturday. Now Saturdays were my nights, the worst nights. I hated Saturdays, the pub always busy with drunkards, who wanted to push, pull, rub, whatever to have a good time. My weekly "bed partner's" schedule changed as soon as May hit. And now, Saturdays were his Fridays. Somehow, he changed my Fridays.

Thinking back on it, I should have just found someone else to sleep with.

Who else could have I bought home? Plenty of people...just not ones who were in it for the one night deal. Before we started this weird...I don't even know what to call it...affair? Yes, affair, before we started this weird affair I tried to find a simple lover. Someone who wouldn't pressure me about work, the press, my war issues.

There was Ginny...but there was never a spark, and come to find out she wanted to be with Dean. After I found them in bed together. Later to find out Dean dumped her for some Rachel chick. Katie wanted me to go to therapy every time I had a nightmare. Then there was Lenny who thought it was super cool that I was "such a war hero". He kept asking about the people I killed...he didn't last long. Brittany ran to the press about every tiff we had...Marcus was too needy. Sam was just downright horrible in bed. Then there was what's her name, who cried after our one night stand was over. We ended up having breakfast and going back to the pub I meet her at...and left when she excused herself for the little girls room.

Now thinking about it-take away the noise, overly make-upped women, the bourbon smelling bum pinches that randomly target me. Saturdays would be perfect.

I just got to try to remember where I always end up.

Looking up at white. I really think I should paint my ceiling. Maybe a blue?

"We can't do this anymore, Potter."

"Hmmm." My heart still pounding, adrenaline pumping through my veins. My best moments, ideas, realizations happen during these time. I also over think at these times.

"Yeah. Whatever you want Malfoy." I hear groan to my left before I feel him shift. I see him from the corner if my eye.

Well more like a blurry shape form of him. Somewhere between getting in the door, tripping off our shoes, ripping his shirt in the hallway, and peeling off my jeans in the bedroom, my glass have disappeared.

"I mean it this time. I am not going to be at the pub this Saturday" I can feel his stare. I wonder if mommy-dearest is pushing for pure-blooded marriage? Wants some grandchild to continue the Malfoy line. I sigh at the thought.

"Narcissa giving you the 'getting older-it's time to breed' talk again." All I had to say is the word breed and Malfoy gives a huge moan.

"Look! Just because you don't have social and family responsibilities doesn't mean I don't. Besides, I can't just keep going to the bar to get laid. I do have a life." Huffed Malfoy.

"I have a social responsibility. Come one think about how much of an blood cunt you become when you don't get laid. Didn't your last six assistants quit and cried to Kinsley about your psm-ing. By having you ride my cock, I'm making our society safer. I should be asking Kingsley for a raise!" Laughing at the pillow hits to my head.

"Besides, you hate children. What's going to happen when you have to change a baby's nappy. Babies drool you know." Holding my hand out, pushing my magic out and pulling my glass to me. I turn to face him as I put them on. I study him. I want to know how series he is this time. This is not the first time we had this talk.

If I remember correctly, this is how we started our affair. Showing up at my pub, trying to order a shot of muggle scotch. Or so he said when he down the bacarridi he order. Bitching how the bartender 'haddnn't a fuck'in clue what scotch was' and how 'mother-dearrressttt nneeed' to shut'he'fuc' upppie about havinng grann'brats.' That was before he was falling over to get his mouth on my cock while we were in the pub loo.

"Mother says that will be my wife's responsibility. I am sure she a lined up more than enough mindless twats for me to marry. I mean how hard can it be? Blonde hair, blue eyes, pureblooded, money hungry, willing to reproduce, gets Malfoy as a last name and social standing. I can't wait for all the miserable years ahead of me."

He trying to keep it light, but I can see his face darkening. A dementor must have snuck into the room, sucking his happiness away little by little. Just missing the chill in the air.

"So why do it? Why not tell your mother that's not what you want." I replied.

"Because Potter, it doesn't work that way. It important to the Malfoy line continues. My whole life is based on my having an heir. If I don't 'breed' as you call it, I forfeit my families vaults, our land, everything. While that mean little to nothing to you. It mean everything to me. I have pride in my families riches. It's been earned over 100 of years. Priceless items, artifacts, historical buildings, acres of magical lands..."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I get it you can stop now." Trying to stop this rant before it becomes endless. "So, why don't you carry the child, if an heir is all you need?"

I read about wizards having babies. A few potions here, some wand waving there and pop a baby. Well I am sure it more than that. At least 9 months more than that and such.

Well, that must have been the wrong response. Malfoy's face turn white as my ceiling.

"There is no WAY IN HELL I WOULD EVERY LET YOU IMPREGNANT ME" White face became redder with each word.

Woooh Wait. What. "That's not what I meant t..."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR THINKING BUT I WILL NEVER HAVE...A...BRAT..PARASITE... THING GROWING INSIDE ME. AND SURELY NOT WITH YOUR GENES! I AM NOT A FUCKING WESLEY! I AM NOT A BREEEDING TOOL FOR YOU." And with one finally huff, Malfoy grabbed his clothes and stomp him way to my bathroom. Slamming the door beside him.

Well, I guess asking Kingsley for that raise is out of the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes: Thank you for all the reviews and followers.

**Chapter two**

After the strange Saturday nightish-morning conversation. Malfoy's departure topped the cake. After making it clear that I will not be 'CUMMING IN HIM' again...'EVER.' He made sure to tell me, in detail, how to go fuck myself, how I will never see him at a pub again, and have a wonder life. I felt kind-a bad. After all as he was saying his colorfully farewells, all I could do is laugh with each word falling out his month. I could see he was getting more upset, as he was telling me off. I could hear his stomping down the hall after he left.. Should I feel guilty? Nope. Not at All. Locking my door after him, I was sure I would see him at the pub next Saturday.

Besides sleep was calling my name.

(HPDMPAGEBREAK)

Sunday was my friends and family day. Hermione, Ron, and I meet up around noon, and as always dinner at the Wesley's.

Usually Hermione try to pick the newest hip place for our luncheons. She seemed to enjoy dragging us to every little off the wall place she found. I can still hear her saying -"Now that we're adults we should try new things. Like sushi, stuffed rabbit, squirrel tails." or something like that. Ron never cared. "Food is food" he always say.

Today's pick was Thai food. Small place called Spice.* Simple. Red sign with white letters.

"Harry"

I turn around to see Hermione and Ron walking towards me.

"Hey" I call as I open the door.

Hermione walks pass, stopping only a second to greet me with a small peck to the cheek. She must have came from the Ministry's office.

I really don't know all the details for her job, but she a researcher of difficult cases. Murder case shows up with unknown factors like symbols or writing, you hand over to the search department. The dead give-way that she was at the office is her hair is twisted up in a bun, cream jacket and grey pinstripe pants.

Lately, Hermione has been coming into her own. She tries to be more fashionable. When she working at the office, she stay in browns and creams. When she out she wears more reds and oranges. Normally I wouldn't notice, but Malfoy even saw a difference. Enough to make a comment about it while he was belittling my wardrobe. Malfoy said it's her 'women sense' coming in.

Since Hermione and Ron got together, Hermione has been using her 'women sense' to dress up Ron attire. She been buying him shirts, shoes, pants, glove, hats, socks, pants. He wasn't allowed to pick color, style, or fabric. Ron drew the line when she tried to buy his trousers.

When Hermione bought him his first pair of muggle jeans, I was sitting in their share flat after a game of exploding snaps. Hermione had just walked in from a shopping trip with the girls, and demand Ron try on the new items she bought him. After some moaning and sweet talk, Ron headed down the hall, four bags following him.

"O, Hermione. How's a bloke to walk in these things?" Turning around to get a better look from their couch. There He Was! Ron, standing tall 6'2, shirtless, trying to stuff his trouser covered bits down the front of his jeans. The floor and I became friends at that every moment. I couldn't stop laughing. After explaining the how jeans and 'commando' go hand to hand. Red faced Ron turn back around to his room, only to return a few minutes later.

"Harry, I don't think I can do this." replied Ron. "I mean look at my bum. I feel like they are painted on." Hermione walking in from the kitchen, to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh Ron, they look good one you! I'm so glad!... Ummm...why are you walking that way?"

Sure enough. Ron looked good, but walking...well. Every step he took look like he was trying to tip toe across squid lake with the oak tree trunk shove up his derriere.

"Mione, where is there room for a bloody bloke's bits in these things? They have no room to breathe. They stick to my legs! Plus without trousers, I am bond to get a rash! How are we going to have children if I have a bloody rash?" Ron obviously distressed.

Mother of all holy gay men! I didn't need to hear that much information for my best friend.

Now, every single time Ron wears jeans...like today...

"Hey mate! How's your bits breathing? Any rashes lately?" I asked with a smile as he enters Spice.

"Bloody Fuck Off, Harry. You try wear these tight jeans without trousers. See how your bits like it" replied Ron. He was dress in a green long sleeve and a pair of looser jeans.

The place was quite small and clean. White tiles floors, with about a dozen or so red and black chairs and booths under white tables. Our waitress was a young petite girl with strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

It didn't take long for us to sit at a table, settle in and place our orders. I order the massaman curry, Ron ordered hot sweet basil chicken, and Hermione order some basil vegetarian duck. I learn the first time I ordered at a Thai restaurant, if it say grass in the name, not to eat it.

Lunch conversation always goes about the same. Hey how are you? What's new in your life? How work going? Blah...blah...blah. But try as I might I can never skip the two topics I wish never to speak about to my friends.

"So Harry, I hear Kingsley is starting to look for a new Head Auror."

"Ahh Mione can we pass on that subject this week? You know I am not ready for it." I reply.

"Ok, Fine! What about your getting a romantic partner? You know I meet this great guy name Evan...who wor..."

"You know what!" cutting her off as fast as I can. "Let's go back to the subject you really want to talk about. I think I'll make a great Head Auror. I'll tell Kingsley first thing Monday morning! I am sure I can get use of my title by looking into the Rotfang Conspiracy that Luna is always talking about. Don't want the Ministry of Magic to be brought down by dark magic and gum disease."

"Really Harry? Didn't we talk about Luna's crazy conspiracy theories already." replied Hermione.

"Good one, mate. She would be at it for hours" Ron whispered right after he elbowed me under the table.

As much as I love Luna's conspiracies, they always send Hermione into a tiff. Hermione will go on about how there is no fact or research that she can find about "Rotfang" or gum disease that would even be close to taking down the Ministry of Magic.

Match maker Hermione, has already set me up with some great people, don't get me wrong. But there is always some things...ok a lot of things that just don't fit. One being that I am famous. Trust me not by choice. But It makes it hard for me to meet people that Hermione try to set me up with.

Then there's the fact I have nightmares. They come and go from night to night. Which make me talk in my sleep. After a few times of calling out names- Remus, Sirius, and Severus. Well let say it hard to explain that they are people I watch die and not past or present lovers.

Others were downright annoying. Too giggly, controlling, under dressed, over dressed. Some were just crazy.

What's worst is when Hermione start asking questions, that I wasn't comfortable answering to one of my best friends. What kind of person are you looking for, Harry? Do you feel more comfortable with a guy or girl. Do you want a person who tops or bottom...or you like someone who does both. Do you have a foot fetish? Do you have any fetishes? Do you want someone who takes charge? How do you feel about short people? Does body size matter? How do you feel about body hair?

I never really open up to anyone about my sexuality. The only people I have ever been blunt to; my one night stands and Malfoy. Most of the time, my one nighters are just that. I meet and greet, we drink so were sloshed and then I tell then what I want and next morning I am asleep and they're gone. I feel that when I meet my 'one-nighter', I can be anyone I want. I can be that caring lover, that aggressive submissive, Even though Malfoy isn't a one night stand, he still an ass. Doesn't matter how many months we have been meeting up and fucking. He has never changed. He tells me how he want it, and I do the same.

"Harry, are you listening? I bet you haven't heard one word I said"

"Of course I have Hermione." I say while sending her my most charming smile " You asked if I was listening"

"I am really worried about you being alone, Harry. It's not good for you." she sighed deeply.

"Yes, mother. I'll be fine... Anyway." I turn to Ron. "So those Chubby chaser..."

(HPDMPAGEBREAK)

Dinner at the Weasley's never got old.

There was always a good amounts of people. There was of course Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, their daughter Victorie, Fleur's sister Gabrielle, George, Percy, Percy's eight month pregnant wife Audrey, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Andromeda, Teddy and myself. Charlie rarely was in town to join them but would show every now and then.

From the time you enter the burrows you felt relaxed. The children ran around in the scullery with Uncle George whom always brought a new WWW jokes to try out. I would try to watch over the kids, including George, to make sure there are no injuries. Andromeda, Fleur, and Audrey being all strong headed women, normally you find them in the living room expressing their opinion about something in the news or daily occurrence. Percy, Bill, and Ron would be in deep conversation with Author about some muggle contraption. At some point Hermione would walk over and explain details to Author about said muggle contraption.

Molly, Gabrielle, Ginny, and most of the time Hermione would be in the kitchen talking about recipes, cleaning and cooking spells. Gabrielle dreams of owning her own cafe and started to come to Sunday dinners when Molly invited her after Fleur asked Molly to give her some sound advice.

But this Sunday was different. A few weeks age George found a large cat outside the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She was a pretty cat, mostly white body with a few browns spots, and a brown and black stripped tail. George decided that his small apartment above the shop was a bit small for the large cat and dropped it off at the burrow.

Molly found the not so large cat two days later, in her kitchen cupboard, with six kittens. After a 'long talk' with George about randomly dropping animals in the burrow, Molly started to car for the cat family. That was about eight weeks ago. And after two destroyed couches, six broken dishes, three torn curtains, and severally 'playful' scratches, Molly was ready to see them go.

George start a new joke section for cat toys at the store. Today he brought all the new joke toys for Teddy and Victorie to try out on the kittens.

" Harry, be a dear, and tell me which kitten you would like."

"You know Molly, I don't know if my flat is really a great place for a kitten. I mean I have lots of breakable things. Plus I work long hours, poor thing wouldn't get much of my attention." I replied. Don't let Molly guilt you, Harry. Your smarter than this.

"Harry, you are taking a kitten. You will not be leaving her flat without one. Unless..." Molly trails off.

"You know I will do anything you ask, Molly?" Woot! No guilt. No fighting about it. I might get out of this pretty easy.

"So, I meet this nice chap down at the market the other day. A really looker if I do say myself. I think he name was Travis. You know I can get his floo add..."

"I'm picking a kitten right now. Oh, look how cute that orange one is." I said cutting her off. I jump up and run from the kitchen to the living room in search of my new house mate.

Score: Molly one. Harry zero. Well played, Molly. Well played.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes: Thank you for all the reviews and followers.

**Chapter 3**

Monday.

The start of the week. The hardest day to set in motion.

I never minded mornings. Well, after 7:30, I didn't mind. I was used to it after all those years at the Dudley's and then Hogwarts.

Getting up early was the easy part. But getting motivated...well that a while different story.

Struggling to find my wand under the pile of tossed bedding at seven in the morning was a job itself. My daily trip to the shower, throw on a set of clothes, a brown Auror robe, grab a fresh pastry from Kreacher, and finally floo to the Ministry.

The Ministry changed a lot after the war. Money was spent to change the security, public halls, and the general order of things.

Entering from the street, the main hall, is circular with magical location maps plastered on the floors, ceilings painted with images of historical wars, walls covered in golden wallpaper, and in the center, a water fountain of Merlin looking up, holding his wand in one hand.

Be hind the circle was a large reception area. There were several seating areas, a new stand for the daily newspapers, and a small indoor café serving organic teas, bad coffee and simple sandwiches.

As you walk down further, a larger desk with a sign ' Visiting and Employee' entrance to the right and to the left was the floo network.

The idea was that any wizard entering would have to go through the authorization check point.

The visitor station has few larger wizards checking wands, guiding appointments, and logging information.

Any employed wizard had a silver clasp ring about an inch wide at the tip of their wand. Employees could enter at one of three door ways with just a tap. Three archways with card size boxes to the left were used as employee entrance to the lifts. The boxes were to check your wand and magic signature, so no one could steal an employee's wand or polyjuice themselves to enter.

The system was placed so no one may enter or leave without the Ministry knowing who you were and where you were going.

The down side were the lines. Most employees enter around 7:45 to 8 am, overcrowding the employee's center for about twenty minutes or so.

The archways flow into a ten by ten hallway entrance to the three lifts, where more lines build up and you wait another five minutes.

After my overcrowded lift trip to the fifth floor, I step into the Dark Arts and Artifacts department. Where I greet Lindy. Petite, motherly graying blond hair woman, in her late forties. The department's receptionist.

"Good morning Lindy. How was your weekend?" I ask.

"Oh, same as always Mr. Potter, thank you for asking. I believe I have few messages for you this morning." handing me a small stack of hand written papers. "OHH! And a package came for you by owl this weekend from the research department, I left it on your desk, dearly." she happily sighed to me. "I was expecting my grandbabies this weekend but unfortunately they came down with that rash that's going around. So, I left you those cookies you like on your desk. An old women like me hasn't got a chance to eat all of them by myself. Don't want them to go to waste. Just make sure Mr. Weasley doesn't get to them first. He'll have them gone faster than you can call an elf, I tell you. That child eats like he still a growing boy."

"Thanks Lindy! Sorry to hear about the grandchildren. I hope they get better soon. But till then, I will gladly accept any baked goods from you, Miss Lindy. I will go and set aside some for Ron and hide the rest before he gets here. You're the best!"

A labyrinth of cubicles in the center of the fifth floor were just pass Lindy's desk. To the west you could see walls line in bookshelves. Filled with books about artifacts and dark spell for incoming cases. South were large conference rooms and laboratories. North were a set a offices where the head of the departments. My office was located on the north third on down from the center.

Three years ago, I was promoted to Head of Raid and Search Warrants. I was placed in the DAAD department due to the amount of raids this department uses in their cases a year.

My job was simple, but left no room for errors. A case would show up, I would review the case file, and make sure there is enough evidence for the raid. From there Ron or I would gather a team for a meeting, go over all files with the case lead, file the paperwork, get approval and head out with a large team to raid a property. With every case we received, there is a time limit of twenty-four hours to complete the review and raid to unsure no leaks.

There are days where we might get one or two raids and others where over fifteen. Because we only worked Monday through Friday, every other weekend one of us were on call. Surprisingly, not many raids happen on weekends.

But Mondays were busy. I walk into my office to find four case files already on my desk, add the package Lindy told me about and the stack of papers...wait! A small light blue envelope catches my eye.

I groan. I know what hidden demand live in that small envelope. I know it had a Ministry stamp on the back. I knew it was going to be a bad day.

An invitation to an charity event.

Rounding my desk, I fall into my chair, pick up said nightmare invitation, and prey that all they want is some money.

But of course...

Dear Mr. Potter,

On behave of blah blah blah we would formally invite you to blah blah blah blah blah event.

No matter what, the Ministry would make sure I go. Good publicity, great image to uphold, and whatnot.

Why can't it be Friday?

(HPDMPAGEBREAK)

I was still with Ginny when I first started looking for a flat. We ended up placing a bid on a three bedroom not far from the Ministry. I really didn't put much though into where I wanted to live, I left it up to Ginny.

Two days later Ginny and I broke up, and I ended the contract on the flat.

Thinking back on it now, life would have been dreadful living right outside of Diagon Ally. I ended up picking a flat out a bit in a muggle London community. It was a cozy penthouse flat with two beds, one bath, an extra loo, that had an amazing view of the small town below. Of course it was very private with layers and layers of wards. Privacy was top priority.

My flat was a fresh place for me to stretch my wings and live a little.

But now I have a new roommate.

By the time I got to the living room to pick out a kitten, last Sunday, most the family had picked the littler apart. I was hoping that if I had to take one of the cute destructive critters home, I would have been able to choose a boy. The one kitten left, was a girl.

In the end, I didn't care. I scooped her up and on she went to my flat. At first I was worried about the damage she could do.

She went into hiding the first day. Second day she explored. Third day she started eating my shoelaces. After a hard conversation with shoelace eater, I went out and spend some unbelievable amount of money of cat toys. Hermione went with me so I shouldn't have been that surprised.

By Wednesday, I was greeted when I came home from work. The soft kitty and I were starting to become friends.

I named her Shoelace Eater.

Well I did until I got an hour lecture from Hermione about the importance of a name and how it can effect confidence. And whatever nonsense she was spewing.

So I named her Hailey.

I come home, we have play time, she would disappear, I would eat dinner, double check some reports and correct information, She would curl up next to me and purr. Bed time, I sleep on my stomach and she would sleep on my back.

We got along great!

Kreacher hated her.

Kreacher still live at Grimmauld Place, but would show up twice a day. First thing in the morning to clean a bit, make breakfast and later in the afternoon to make dinner.

It seems that Mrs. Black hated cats. And so Kreacher did too.

Hailey for the most part, stayed away from the older elf. But that didn't stop the hundreds of complaints from Kreacher.

I was hoping for a peaceful evening when I arrived home Friday. This past week was a long and tiring mess. Paperwork had gone missing, we raid the wrong house because of mistaken address, someone set a house plant on fire, plus Ron found the stash of cookies Mrs. Lindy left.

The gods were working against me. Kreacher greeted me at the door. A very white, flour covered Kreacher. Hailey must of decided she was bored, and went into the kitchen to explore. While Kreacher was making dinner. Forty-five minutes, of my life that I will never get back, was spent on Kreacher's bitching.

After sending the upset elf away to clean the kitchen, I decide to go down to the local cafe and bring back some food.

Saturdays were my sleep in days. No one bothers me before noon.

But being on call this week, I got my first floo call about one in the afternoon. Followed by one at three.

Going into the office during the weekend was never ideal. But a break in a big case was top priority.

I ended up coming home around seven at night. The successful raid took a bit of time and paperwork before I could leave.

I had about an hour before my pub meeting with Malfoy. And after a week like I had, I could hardly wait.

After a quick shower, I dress in a pair of faded blue jeans and a polo shirt.

The pub was a few blocks south from my flat. The Whatsheat was dark hole with eight or so tables and a long wooden bar. The bartender, Alex, was an old polish chap that believe a little love, and a little sprits would make the world go round.

I always order Knotgrass Meads for my first drink and head down to the end of the bar.

Two more Knotgrass and three shots of Quintin Blacks later, I was pretty slosh and ready to go home. I called out to Alex to check the time.

"Oi, Harry! It's about a wee past midnight, it is." he replied.

Just to add on to my bad week.

No Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes: Thank you for all the reviews and followers.

**Chapter Four**

Somewhere between Malfoy not showing up and this morning, I must have decided to spend a large amount of money on a fun amount of ale, which in turn lead me to this fun-filled morning.

The porcelain thorn and I were becoming fast friends.

No matter how empty I thought my stomach was ...well I was wrong. It clutched and churned. It rolled and jerked. Most of it ended up in the toilet.

What made this hangover even better was the lack of Hangover potion currently in the flat. Sending Kreacher to the apothecary was the only way to receive one, but due to my location and how long the line for house elves at the newly renovated Slug and Jiggers, twenty minutes had pass with no Kreacher in sight.

(HPDMPAGEBREAK)

How hard is it to just sit down, eat, and have conversation with friends at a luncheon. Impossible. Even with my slight hangover symptoms, I could see the signs. It was part of my career. The details. The quirks. The aura. Hermione was up to something. We enter her new weekly spot.

"You look terrible, Harry" Hermione rang through my ears. After Kreacher came back with the hangover potion, I decided I needed more sleep. Unfortunately, I still didn't feel any better when I woke up. A quick shower, and I was out the door to meet Ron and Hermione at the new hot spot, Dau Bobba.

"Yeah, I had a hell of a night. Me, the alcohol and the barman. We decide to play a fun game of whom can make an ass of themselves first." groaning.

"Oh hello there! Table for three?" hostess greeted us dressed in a pink and yellow floral summer dress. It fit the theme. "Here you go, a table with a great view, like last time. Have a great meal." leaving us towards the right side of the restaurant, just a few feet pass a wooden bar. And the view...well the floor to ceiling windows of sea views. Which I noted later.

"Ummm, you were here before? Why are we're here now? I thought that last year's lecture where "try new things" "never spending time together due to jobs" for two hours till we agreed to go out new places with you."

"Oh Harry, Ron and I tried this place a few weeks ago. We loved it, plus Italian is your favorite food. This place has a huge menu, plenty for us to try." Hermione was sweet talking me. I could tell. I know she made rules about our outings. She broke one. Add the fact its Italian food. " I had the gamberetti fiorello and I knew I had to bring you. Plus they make the bread fresh daily," Hermione replied.

I love fresh bread. Breads are my weakness. Pastries, croissants, baguettes, whole grain, wheat, white, and such. Oh yeah something was going on.

The menu was large but due to the categories. Salads, appetizers, entree, anti pastas, breads, and desserts. My mouth was watering. Ravioli stuffed with goat cheese, wild mushrooms and elf butter with a hearty garden tomato sauce was calling me. As well as a basket of their garlic honey wheat loaf.

"Harry, how are you doing?" Hermione asked as she was paging the menu looking for what she was going to order.

" Everything great. Work is work. Stressful week but successful and that all I can ask for." I stated when the waitress show up to take our order. It wasn't long before Ron and I were telling our woos from this last week. I knew that Hermione heard most of it before, she was married to Ron so he must told her everything as soon as he got home. But we got together it seem like we would tell her in detail.

Soon the main dish arrived and my raviolis look delicious. I buttered up a slice of my bread and took a bite of a ravioli.

"Harry, we wanted to talk to you about something really important." Hermione chimed in.

"Hmmm?" I hummed eyebrow up with my mouthful of cheesiest, buttery, and mushroomish...

"We wanted to talk to you about this for a while. I mean even molly is worried about you and we just want to help you anyway..." Oh no. Mayday mayday! Abort ships. Fails sense of security. I knew exactly where this was going. "...nd I understand this is a hard topic but Ron and I have talked about and we really worry about you."

"Yeah, mate. I mean have Hermione and I go out to the pub once in a while. And it make me sad seeing you working hard to have no one to go home to. I mean you work so hard you really should hmmm go out and have fun...you know get umm laid and such. And moms getting really worried about you" he babbles as his hand reaches up torub his head. I could see the slight tint of his cheeks. Hermione and Molly must have talk him into this.

" Really guys, we have this talk all the time. I told you, I go out and have fun without you. I don't need for you guys to worry about me. I am fine. I don't want to date." Suddenly, my raviolis were not as delicious as I thought the first bit I had this conversation.

"Harry! You always say that. It's been years and nothing is changing you are getting in this slump. It depressing we really want you to try to find someone who makes you happy. We don't want you to be lonely. And we can help you too. Molly and I were talking the other day about all these great people we know who-"

"Hermione I don't want help. I don't want to blind date and I don't need molly and you double teaming me behind my back about potential dates for me. If I wanted your help, I would ask." I huffed as I throw down my fork. I could feel myself losing my temper. I really didn't need this. Molly and Hermione were getting out of control. I am already seeing someone-well till this weekend. And I was very happy sleeping with Malfoy and not dating random attention whores who like to sell my life stories or need me to help promote their career or just wanted to be with someone famous. Ron leaned into the table to get my attention.

"Hmmm... mate I know you like to be private and all, but I have to agree. I mean you are getting a bit uptight and I am sure meeting someone new might change your outlook at life. Ummmm...or even to ...umm you know...get laid would do you some good." Ron stated seriously, still looking a lot less nervous.

"I would appreciate if you would stop talking about this. Its none of you busin-"

"Harry! It's like you're in denial. We don't want you to work your whole life and only end up with a career to show for it. We want what's best for you. I mean tons tight when the last time you got laid. I am sure it's been years. With that last guy..ummm what's his name? You really want to stay at home and end up being a cat lady?"

"First of all, I talk to snakes! And why does this matter to you! My love life has nothing to do with you guys. You are married don't you have yourselves to worry about. I don't know how hard it is to explain that I don't need you to worry about me. I don't need you to find me anyone or worry about having sex."

"Look! Mate, we are just trying to help, I mean you should be doing something on Friday and Saturday nights. I know that the girl on the twelfth floor in filing has a crush on you." emphasize the twelfth floor. Like it really mattered.

" And Molly and I know a great guy who works at nits and knots. And if you want to consider it, Ginny been bring up subtly hints about how much she misses you." wined Hermione. All I could see was red. What the fuck, Ginny? This has gone way too far. I know that Ron and Hermione doesn't know the whole story but they knew that I Never wanted anything with her. We just start to be nice with each other.

"I'm fucking Malfoy. In fact I have been for months. And I would have love to tell you all about it, but the way you guys want to control every bit of my life, so I deemed it unnecessarily. And how dare you bring Ginny into this? Didn't I make it clear that I would never have anything to do with her?" I know I started to get loud. Other guests in the restaurant were staring. But my temper was far too out of control for me to care. Slamming me chair back I reached for some gallons in my pocket to throw down before continuing. " and I have a perfect solution to molly's and your control problem. How about you guys get laid and knock up Hermione. I bet you can control the baby better than me and Molly and you" pointing at Hermione " Can have someone else to gossip about with Molly, and all of you would finally be off my ass."

I ran out the restaurant and as I went to apparition I could see into the window where I left Ron and Hermione horrified.

(HPDMPAGEBREAK)

I was still channeling my rage I found myself in front of my floo making the call. It didn't take long before Molly's bright face astounding by green flames.

"Oh Harry dear how are you? You look a upset -"

"Yes. Upset might be a word you can use. Have Hermione and you been gossiping and matchmaking behind my back?" I asked cutting her at mid sentence.

"Oh of course not dear, you have it all wrong. I didn't mean to upset you. We are just worry about how you are living alone and only seeing us on weekends-"

"Molly. You have been like a mother to me but I need you to understand. I don't need help. Its none of your business who I see or don't see. And I would appreciate if you stop trying to find me whomever you think would be good for me. It's not your concern and I would appreciate if you stop your controlling ways. And until then I won't be coming to any Weasley's functions." I said cutting of the floo and Molly's protests.

I knew later I would regret yelling at what I would consider family but right now, I was going off fumes. I was content with life. I never need much. After the war, everything was a mess, but I knew what kind of life I wanted. I wanted peace, privacy, but most of all I wanted to live. I wanted to live day to day for myself. I never had much due to living with the Dudley's, which helped me learn that I really didn't need personal items or clothes to make me happy. Also after the war, I became rich. Eighty present who died that didn't have family written me in their will. It took a few months for all the wills to be read and rewarded, but soon after the gallons hit my accounts I had goblins to split it multiple ways to eighteen different organization. One was to rebuild of Hogwarts, others were orphanages, homeless, rebuild communities, and the ministry. Finally, after speaking at some trails, I started my life with Ginny. When that became a mess, my life became less peaceful.

Till Malfoy.

Malfoy was a game changer. Sex with Malfoy was easy. Simple. Stress reliever. There was no plan, no taking, no thinking. Just human nature.

Malfoy and I would fuck.

Fast, hard, heavy. Dominating each other. It didn't matter who ended up fucking who, just that they had to work for it.

But when Malfoy turn into Draco, that when we, I don't call it love making, but find comfort in each other.

It didn't matter it only been a week, but I missed it. Today I felt like I couldn't breathe. My temper got the best of me and the stress is building.

I have to admit that having someone, even for one night a week make a difference.

They were right. I was lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes: I know my last chapter some time to get up and running -sooo this week I am posting two!

My chapter layout that I was originally using is falling out of line. It seems that my chapters are not holding all the events that I thought they would. I wanted to noted that this is going to be about 10 to 12 chapters long, I hoped. And now might be a bit more. I am going to try to start writing a bit faster, because I was only writing here, since I wanted to start college in the fall. ( I know a crazy way to get in tone for writing essays) I wanted to test my writing skills and see how much time I could give to a story like this. (with two children and a new house) I am going to try my best to complete this story by September. I fear that, if I don't, I will not be able to complete till my college courses are over in December. This being said. I do appreciate all the reviews and even though my last chapter didn't get any, I am not really sad. (As I stated -I read all the time and I suck at reviewing)** I had an overwhelming of new followers to this story. I really do appreciate all the follower who add my story on.** I want to thank you all for giving me hope that I don't write complete shit. I must warn you that I **WILL** be changing some of **my ratings and note**...and might be **adding or fixing** some other chapters soon. I want to cover all my bases and make sure that everything I write is tagged appropriately.  


NEW NOTE:  All tags and warnings have been changed for every chapter. I decide not to add to chapter two ( switch is my least fav. chapter) I felt like I had to rush it a bit. I don't want to add more because I don't want to stop you four chapters later to re-read it for some filler.

**Chapter Five**

I huffed. It was around four thirty in the afternoon and I was bored. After calming down, I decide to lay on the sofa and take a nap. But I found myself with a kitten purring on my chest and a head full of Malfoy.

With Malfoy, it was strictly business. Meet up, have our drinks, go back to my flat, and the sex.

But after a while, the talks started. At first, it was awkward.

Malfoy would make comments on my flat. Why would I chose this location? Why didn't I paint? My couches are old and need updating. Why don't I spend some money on how I live?

I babbled a bit. Tell him a bit about work, sometimes mention Ron and Hermione. Telling him, at least, I spent my money on a good bed.

Then one day, I guess something happen. He just opened up. I don't know if he got into a fight with his mother or a letter from his father in Azkaban, or maybe even something at work. But we stayed up that one night taking about school, friends, classes, what kind of trouble, and how the war changed us. How we lived. The weeks after that, we talked about his family, my family, and the abuse. The abuse my relatives and the abuse that he endured during the time Voldemort took over the manor.

We never cried, we never showed pity, we never tried to comfort each other. It was refreshing. To have someone to share your dirty secrets with without judgment. We never wanted anything more. Our simple affair, well, I guess it meant something to me.

I just couldn't let it go. There is no reason for me to still be upset with him ending our affair. But as time passed while I laid here, the more upset I got.

Maybe I should have done something. Followed him? Wrote him a letter? I still could, I guess. But I would crush my pride. I wasn't a selfish person. If Malfoy wanted to start new, then I should let him, right? Let him enjoy his life with his soon to be wife. As long as it makes him happy, I should let it go. I just don't want to.

Who is going to challenge me like Malfoy?

Looking over toward my fireplace floo, I glanced at the clock. I can hear myself groaning. Four forty eight.

I should be at the Weasley's right now. I know, even with all the problems we have, it's still better then here.

I can just hear Ron now. Trying to explain to his mom about how I have been sleeping around and not telling. I bet Molly would be demanding I invite him to dinner and such. Oh boy the day Draco goes to meet Molly at the burrow-.

Hailey falls off my chest and down into my lap when suddenly I sit up straight.

Oh. Bloody. Hell.

I told Hermione and Ron! I told them, I was sleeping with Malfoy. And now, I'm not.

How am I going to explain this? I know, I just bitched a fit at you and said I have been with Malfoy but hmmm... we broke it off that night before and hmmm...'

I can see it now.s Hermione will have guys lining up again.

I need a distraction.

I have a few free sick days at work still and plenty of vacation hours. Maybe I could take a trip? I really don't want to deal with Ron tomorrow.

Well, maybe not too far. I know I can't run forever. But I could use some time to clear my head.

I could call out tomorrow and go clubbing. Clubbing could be good. I might find someone who can help me get unstressed and keep me off of Malfoy.

In no time, I was up and getting dressed. I own very few dress clothes. I found my tight black dress pants and a royal blue shirt.

I grabbed a pair of dress shoes and I was off. I knew where I was going before I was out the door. About seven blocks down and two over there was a club called Identities. It didn't matter what you were into, they just had an atmosphere that accepted everyone.

There were no lines, not that I would think they would have them on a Sunday. I could hear heavy bass from outside. A Bouncer wearing a suit asked for ID and let me into the lobby.

Lobby led to a larger open dance floor with a huge wall to wall bar in the back. Towards the front there is a multi level stage. Heading on the other side of the room there is another door was leading to other rooms where different scenes where made. You didn't like the up-beat pop playing in the main room?

Head down there and find your type of whatever you are into. I didn't enter there much unless I was going to the loo. I found myself in a room where I met a women who likes to get pissed on, the last time I wondered.

Let's just say, the main room was fine with me. The music was not really my taste. But I never had much time to enjoy and explored my music tastes, so I never complained.

I head towards the bar to get a drink. The place is slim for a club but far from empty. I good group of thirty or so people were dancing, a handful sat at the bar. The two bartenders looked like they were keeping busy.

One was a girl who look like she just passed drinking age. She wore black pants, with a white dress shirt and a red tie. Her hair was short and straight in the back and longer in the front. Almost like it was wrapping around her face. I could tell it was dyed red. She had a bottom nose and brown eyes. I called for a drink when I sat down at an empty spot at the bar. The bartender that responded was male. Dressed in the same black white with red tie.

"Here you go, sir. Would you like to start a tap?" smiling at me. He was a bit taller than me. Which wasn't surprising since I had never had a real chance due to the starvation grow up at the Dudley's. He was very handsome, dark blue eyes, tan skin, and dirty blonde hair.

"Hmmm, no tab." pulling out some gallons and put them on the bar with a smile.

Looking around the club, I sighed. I hate clubbing. It seems no matter when I come, the bodies on the floor, at the bar, and even lingering around with friends are faceless. Nothing to point out one from the other.

I could go out on the floor but I know that I could hurt someone. I never learned how to dance. The few people who tried to teach me never got very far. I could move from side to side but I never could match the beat or move my body anywhere near the way I have seen people do.

Well, at the very least the bartender is cute. I couldn't help to think if he was into men. I turned back around to face the bar. I down my drink and call for the handsome bartender to get me my second. I could tell he was flirting with a customer down the way a bit. She seemed a bit desperate, but the way she laughed a bit too loud and touched quite a bit too much. He was eating it up, guess he wasn't the one for me too night. Too bad. But soon he was down my way with my drink.

"So, what does a handsome bloke like you doing here on a Sunday night?" passing my drink over from the bar tap.

"Hmmm, just looking for someone who might be up for a night. Maybe more, but nothing crazy." I answer truthful. I was a horrible liar and bartenders like to make tips so if you note that you were looking for someone, a lot of the times they could point out the crazies and the one night standers.

"Any preference?" he smiled with understanding.

"Nah, I'm not picky. I just want someone who I can connect to for a few hours and a clean break." I simile back. "buy no one on the floor, tonight seem to be...umm I guess eye catching?"

"Well, if you have some time. I would be more than willing. I get off in a few hours. Can't turn down a good looking bloke when I see one, you know." he stated as he leaning in on the bar. He caught me by surprise.

When I usually pick up someone for the night, you start by talking. You know why your here and likes and don't likes. All the small talks. He was very to the point. I was wonder what I should do. It's not my thing to just pick up anyone, but with the add pressure of trying to forget about the who Malfoy situation.

"But what about your lady friend? The one down the bar a bit." looking down to check on her. She was a pretty girl, by the looks of her about older thirty, brunette, and sending me a nasty glare. I could feel him leaning in closer. I turn my head just as he whispers.

"Don't worry about her. She is one of the crazies."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes: Once again thank you all for the review(s) and following this story.

**Chapter Six**

Fumbling in my flat was harder than normal. But it's always harder to do anything when a very handsome man is pressed up against you. I groan when I feel his hand start to grope the front of my hips and slowly rubbing down towards my thighs. Grinding his hips and hard cock on my arse, I was surprised I could even open the door.

Once the door was open, I was tumbled toward the couch. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to make it to the bedroom, due to the state of my unzipped pants. Which must have happened somewhere between the ally and my flat door.

Me landing on the couch was followed by a heated kiss. Our tongues battled, as he was finishing tugging my pants down. He ended the kiss, when I ached up to give him a helping hand, and start trailing love bites down my neck. This was going out of control. We were going way too fast. He lowered himself on the floor as my pants followed him. I could feel his breath on my cock, almost like he was whispering to it. I looked down to watch him as he went to lick the tip of my-

"Ouch! Fuck!" as fast as I had ever seen someone move. He leaped up on the couch. I stare at him confused. What just happen?

"What kind of place is this? Something bit me!" he cried hold his bum.

"Bit you?" I sighed. Looking down I could see the problem right away.

Hailey.

My sweet cuddling kitten was all up in arms. Her tail was fluffed up, back arched and growling. I couldn't believe it. I just got cock blocked by my own cat.

"What's up with your bloody demon cat." he asked trying to step down off the couch. Hailey seem to have other plans. Hissing and spitting at him as she blocked his way down off the couch. Thinking he could move over me, he stepped to the left and she got even more worked up. It was like she was protecting me.

Here I sit, savor of the magic world, pants down, about to get laid and a small kitten thinks I need protecting. Suddenly, I didn't feel quite in the mood. In fact, my stomach started to turn in knots. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Umm, mate! Aren't you going to do something about you psycho cat? It's not letting me move very far. And I don't know about you but it looks a bit pissed." he said nervously.

"Umm, sorry about that. I just try to get her." I mumbled as I went to stand to pull up my pants. Hailey didn't give me much trouble. She curl up in my arms like she always does, but as I walk pass the couch she starts growling and hissing again. I move her to the bedroom and place her on my bed before going back out in the living room. "She never really acted like that before. I never seen any cat act like that before." I admitted.

He smiles and reproaches me, placing his hand on my hips to bring me closer. I could feel his lips brushing against mine.

"Well, no harm done. Shall we finish what we started?" leaning back in to steal a kiss.

Still feeling this might not be the right idea, I take a step back.

"Hey, if it alright with you, I would like to call it a night. I'm sorry...but my cat kind of kill my mood." I could see his smile fade a bit. I felt terrible. I lead this guy on and brought him back to my flat just to get attacked by my kitten and turn away by the person who brought him here.

"Umm, yeah, I understand. I guess I should be going then it was nice to meet you." he sound disappointed as he slowly turn to leave. Adding on to my guilt.

" Wait! umm I mean ahh, maybe I could make it up to you?" what are you saying, you moron? "Like a lunch or something?" I questioned. I sounded uncomfortable. I was uncomfortable. But I could hear my friend inside my head. I should find someone to go out with. Even if this doesn't work out at least I tried.

"Yeah, sure that would be great. But are you sure you are ok with that? I know you were looking for something simple and no strings and such." he questioned.

"Look. I can't promise anything. But why don't we have lunch tomorrow..umm well, later today and see what happens. I think I owe you since my cat attacked you." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." agreeing he grabs a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen that was sitting on my side table and he starts to write. "Here, we can meet at this place tomorrow. How about one?" handing me the paper.

"I'll be there." I beamed at him and watched him wave out the door.

I have a date.

Tomorrow.

This is going to be great. Right? But my stomach was not having the same feeling. And deep down I think I might know why.

(HPDMPAGEBREAK)

I was startle wake by a noise. My hand reached under my pillow to grab my wand, when I felt a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Potter." I heard the whisper. "It's ok. Its only me. I just came in using your floo. Do you need your glasses?" the familiar voice whispered. Even though he was a blur sitting on my bed, I could tell Draco was reaching over to my side table, where my glasses sat. Handing them to me, I put them on to get a clear look.

"What's wrong?" I question. " Did something happen?" his face is paler than usual with flushed cheeks. He was wearing gray bottoms under a dark blue robe. His blonde hair coming down to cuff his face.

"No, no. Nothing has happen. Would you mind if, I just laid down with you a bit." he replied. He doesn't wait for my response. He pulls the covers down and peels off his robe before climbing in bed and shifting to the left side of the bed. He pats the sheets underneath me, telling me to laid back down. Of course, as soon as my back hit the bed I feel him nestlings into me. When we are both comfortable, I stare down and watch him. I know he can see me looking at him but he just relaxes on my chest.

"Harry"

"Yes?" he looks up at me. I can see his eyes clearly. So much sorrow and pain.

"When are you going to save me from myself. I am so miserable." he asks.

I bolt up from my sleep. My wand alarm is going off. Last night I set it to get up early enough to call out. I rub my face to try to get me to wake up.

This is the first time I have had a dream of Malfoy. Hell it's been a long time that I have a dream. Either I am too tired to dream or I have nightmares.

I make my way to the loo to relieve myself. I brush my teeth and take a shower. I can't believe I ask this guy out. This guy...whom I don't know the name to. Who was in my pants...wait touching my cock.

Oh god, what did I get myself into.

I can believe I brought him home. I didn't drink that much last night. I must be desperate. I am going way too fast. Hermione must have gotten to me. I should be taking it slow. I should talk to Draco.

Hailey is waiting for me in the living room when I enter. I use the floo to call my boss. He seem surprised that I am calling out, but didn't question. He asked if I was going to try to make it in tomorrow, I said most likely.

Kreacher seem surprised I was home for the day too. And to my delight, he baked my favorites pastries. I had a few hours till my date so I decide to take a bit if a nap.

I woke up about an hour before I had to leave. I wasn't sure what to expect.

The paper had an address of a local spot not far from the club. The Crazy Tomato. Its wasn't a first date kind of place. I have passed a few time and heard good reviews about the place. I know the menus is mostly made up with sandwiches and pub food.

I still felt weird about going out to meet this guy, but I was glad he pick this kind of place.

I didn't have to dress up, so I just left my jeans on that I dressed in this morning and change my shirt to a red polo. Locking up, I walk out the door twenty minutes before one. I figured it would give me enough time to walk the few blocks down and enjoy the day.

It was a hot day with a bit of a warm breeze. I cast a cooling and a sun block charm before I left the flat. Summer time always came with harsh humility and unforgivable sun.

I loved this neighborhood. I know when I moved here, my friends had questioned why I would want to live so far away. But the community here was great. It was a good mix of wizards and muggles.

The wizards pretty friendly but didn't want to be bothered. You could find little magical shops here and there but well hidden by their store fronts. You see most magical shops in this town sold muggle goods in the front of their shops, but the back held the magic goods. The muggle never paid much attention, and one who did knew about the witches and wizards.

When I first moved in I had taking a walk around the block and stopped in a cozy cafe for some tea. The muggle girl who served me ask about me moving into the neighborhood. When I explain which building I moved in, she just smile and said "Oh! so your one of those magical folk. Just be care. There are some people here who don't know about you."

It didn't take me long to find a few more people like her, but there were many.

I walked up towards my destination. I could see the outdoor seating was empty. As I enter the shop, I took notice of the decor.

It was a simple place. A counter, where you place your order was the main attraction. There were a dozen or so bright red tables off the side of the wall. There were a few people sitting, but it wasn't hard to find where my "date" was. He was dressed in a pair of faded jean and a tank top. I could see him looking at the menu but as I approached he glance up and smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know if you were going to come." he said warmly.

"I'm the one who ask to take you out remember" I smiled back and sat down. I could see two glasses of water on the table, his and one for me. I grabbed the menu to search it over. "Umm, I know this is kind of awkward, but I never got to get your name. My name is Harry, by the way."

"Oh, yeah! My name is Hank! It's great to meet you. I really didn't think about that till you just said something." he laugh. "Have you been here before? I eat here lots of times. It's a close stop between home and work. Plus, it's open late so it works great with my hours." he moves the menu over towards me and point to a platter to get my attention. "Their home roast and Yorkshire pudding is what I get most of the time. It the best in the area, the cook, Beverly, makes it from her great grams recipe. It's what this place is best known for."

"Wow, really. I guess I should get that then." closing my menu. "How do you know so much about this place?" I replied.

"Oh, that's easy. I work here till I was of age to serve liquor. You could say that I lived off of Miss. Bevs food, all my older schooling years and then some. Motherly old lady, she is ." he said with excitement. I could tell he had found memories with this Miss. Bev lady. I wonder if she was anything like miss Weasley? "She's one of the best. She never judges. She one of the few people in this town who accepts pounds and gallons equally." he say as he waves down the waitress to place our orders. I didn't know much about Hank, so I didn't even know if he was muggle or a wizard. But his knowledge of currency told me he had to know something about both worlds.

As the waitress left to put in our orders I wonder, if I should just be straight forward and ask.

"So are you a wizard, Hank?" I asked.

"I can dream, but unfortunately I have no magic what so ever." he answered sadly.

"How did you learn about them, then?" I continued on.

"My best friend was a witch. We were really close. When she turned about eleven, she got sent away for school. She used to come home for holidays and summer and tell me about it. We used to stay up as late as we could, trying to see if I learn magic by using her wand. We used to talk about moving into a town like this, so as soon as I could save up enough money, I moved here."

"She didn't come with you?" I questioned.

"No, she died a few years back. Some magic war was going on and she was in a shop when the place was attacked. I figured, I could remember her best if I could find a way to be around, you know her kind."

"I'm sorry for your lost. I lost a few friends and family to the war too" I felt a bit sick hearing his story. His friend could have been anyone. She could have been one of my friends. All the damage the war had done, I didn't think that muggles would be affected. But here was Hank. Best friends to a witch who one day walked into a shop and never came out alive. She must have been very important to Hank.

"Aww, don't worry about it. She would be pissed if she known I wasted one minute mourning for her. She was all about living for the moment. So, can I ask you? Are you magical?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes. I am a wizard. Bb-ut, I don't like to announce it. I grow up with my muggle aunt and her family. My parents died when I was young and I didn't know I was magical till I turn eleven. Learning about magic and be a wizard was eye opening but the war effected a lot of people. But now I want to stay in a place where it peaceful. That why I moved here."

"Oh wow! Well thanks for telling me! Don't worry I'm not going to spread that you are a wizard. Like I said it's nice to meet one, who is willing to talk to me. I moved here to be closer to magic so I always hope I could find some friends that were magical."

The waitress stop by with our platters. Though the place didn't look like much the food was as good as Hank said. We eat and talked about simple things. Local bars and get places to eat. Hank was a foodie. I could tell Hermione and him would love each other.

"So- if you don't mind me asking, why did you come into the bar last night?" Hank asked.

"Umm, well, it's kind of hard to really explain. it started out with this guy that I slept with for months. My friends and family didn't know, so they keep badgering me about finding someone and not being lonely. I guess they wanted to set me up with someone, to try to make me happy. Well, a few Saturdays ago, the guy I was sleeping with ended it. I just didn't believe him, so when we were suppose to meet up last Saturday and he never showed. Short story is that I got drunk and got into a fight with my friends and family yesterday. Which in the end lead me to the bar. It's a mess." I admitted.

"Sounds like it." he agreed, as he flagged down the waitress for dessert. He ordered some kind of cake while I just asked for another tea before sending her off again. " Well, did you want to end with this guy you were with.?"

"I ...really don't know. I have mixed feelings about it. I mean ...we agreed that were weren't in a relationship or anything. But I feel we were comfortable and connected. It was just easier to tell him things, that my friends or family found understand."

"Well what was his reason for ending it?" he asked.

" Family traditions. He came from a ...ummm...let's say high up family where you married a proper women and bare an heir. Right type of blood. So he ended with me to go and make his mother happy. Well, that and I am sure there is money he inherits from it" I mumbled the last part.

"Hmmm seem a bit complicated. So, he told you all this when he broke it off."

"Well no, not like this. But it's what he meant. I'm sure that his mother is pressuring him."

"Wow! I really feel bad for him."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I mean he's been sleeping with you for some months and now he's force to marry by his family. He probably an emotional wreck. I mean I am sure he would rather sleep with you and be free to live his life. But his family trying to control his future, to be sent off to marry someone he might not even like, have a kid, and forever be trapped. The poor guy. I wouldn't want my freedom taken away. He going to end up miserable." Hank said, right when his cake and my tea was brought over.

Listening to Hank, I wondered. Would he really?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice) I make mistakes. I own up to them. Thank you for not being Grammar Nazi's.

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes: **PLEASE READ NOTES Important note **

I am NOT going to say sorry for taking so long. I wanted to wait because I wanted to make sure these next few chapters worked and flowed together. _This week I will be post three new chapters._

The story is going to have lot of things and events from now on (don't quote me, but pretty sure)

I want to thank all for the reviews and follows. And I hope these chapters make up for the wait. I have already started chapter ten, but won't make promises that it will be complete anywhere near posting of chapter nine.

_I might have upcoming delays_. I wanted to give everyone a heads up. I do start school soon and I might not be able to finish this story in that time. (which i will put it on hold for a short time) I just bought a new house (AKA money pit) and my daughter just turned three so its harder to write at times. I want to thank everyone ahead of time for their patience.

**_Thank you all again for your support._**

**Chapter Seven **

When I left Hank at the crazy tomato, we agreed that it would be best if we were friends.

With everything going on, I didn't need the added pressure of a new love fling.

I was...kinda am, still dealing with my old love fling. Thinking about Draco made me upset and confused. I didn't know if I should be angry, worried, or just say that I am being selfish.

Malfoy wanted to move on, for one reason or another. He is his own person and can make his own decisions. If this is something he decided, and it makes him happy, then it's time to let him go.

But what if-

What if I find out he doing this for his family? And he really is miserable? Just like my dream?

What if it makes me really miserable, to not have him around?

I guess tomorrow, I will find him and talk to him.

I unlock my flat, as I walk in I realize my mistake.

My poor pastries never had a chance.

Ron was sitting on my couch. Eating my left over pastries, I saved from this morning.

"I hope they are really good, mate, because I'm going to kill you." I huffed. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I figured, I had at least a dozen more hours before I had to have a heart to heart with one or two of my friends.

"Sorry, mate. Well, not that sorry. For some odd reason, I haven't eaten anything since last Sunday. Mom burnt the dinner because she was so upset, after talking to you. And then my arse of a co-work had taken a sick day, knowing it was his day to buy lunch so I didn't bring any galleons this morning. Besides, I don't know how you trained that cat of yours, that mom gave you, but I had to banish her to a kitchen cupboard. She's been hissing and trying to get me ever since I walked in." he replied shoveling another pastry in his mouth.

"What about breakfast? Doesn't Hermione cook in the morning for you?" I huffed and cast a spell to open all the kitchen cabinets before dropping down on my chair. I was not giving into the guilt trip Ron was trying to put me through.

"She stayed with mom last night." Ron shrugged as a lemon prune filled puff disappeared in his mouth.

"Ohh, was she really that upset? " using my feet to plop my shoes off. I could feel a headache coming on so I supported my head with my hands and put my elbows on my knees. "I don't understand why, I should feel guilty when it's your wife and mother trying to make me the town hooker."

"That's a bit harsh, you know. You know mom takes that stuff to heart. But as soon as dad heard what mom and Hermione were doing, he laid into them pretty hard too. I am pretty sure your safe from being pimped out from now on. Dad also told them its none of their business what you do." good old Arthur.

"I'll apologize...one day? I just wish, they would leave me alone."

"I know mate. And, I am sorry. You know ...about pressuring you and ...the whole Ginny thing. But we really don't understand why you won't get back with her. It seem like you guys were happy an-."

"Ron, Ginny cheated on me."

"Wait, what?" dropping a cherry scone on the floor. Realizing his mistake, he followed it down to the floor sadly. "Aww, I was going to eat that."

"Look! I really didn't want to tell you about it. She's your baby sister and all. But even before that, she didn't make me happy. She just...kept pushing me. Pushing me to become what she wanted, to live a place where she would feel comfortable. She never thought about what I wanted, and surly she didn't ask me. I just didn't need you guys in the middle of it." I explained looking up at him.

"Harry, I wish you would told me. I understand that my temper..." munching on a donut."-is still a bit bad and all. And your right, I am over protective of my baby sister. But you didn't have to deal with that alone. It also would have been nice to know since we have been treating her like glass since the break up. She seemed very upset but never told us it was her fault. She said that you want to see different people before getting back together." he said with a sour face.

"Ron, we will never get back together. Your sister is a great friend, but she was a horrible girlfriend to me. And we haven't talked since then. I do miss her, but only as a friend." I admitted.

"Hmmm, so. What about...this-hmmm. Maalfffoy thing?" he stuttered out. I was more then positive that this was not a topic he wanted to talk about.

"It's complicated." sounding like a sitcom. "Did you tell Molly?"

"No! Hermione and I agree to wait, umm to talk to you about it first. But we don't have to talk about it, now. I mean, uuumm, mate, I was hoping you were joking" he admitted and sighed. Ron was not big on talking about anything sexually or relationship wise. He's answer to almost anything was buy flowers and take out Hermione.

"Let just say, Malfoy and I are going though some stuff. But we were only sleeping together. As far as I know, there is no relationship or anything." I wasn't sure I was ready to tell Ron that there was a good chance I had feelings for Draco. Hell, I wasn't sure if I was ready to admitted to myself. "Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah, mate?" he said digging into the basket of leftover pastries.

"You know you're my best friend ...and that will never change. But, really, you're about to be a very dead best friend if you don't give me that pumpkin poppy biscuit." trying to grab the basket out of Ron's hands.

"Not a chance! I'm starving mate!" throwing the said biscuit at me. Missing of course, it hit right on my forehead and bouncing into my lap. Grabbing the basket, Ron made a run for my guest room, locking himself in. "I will never surrender the goods!" I hear him yelling though the door. Laughing, I shouted.

"Ow, mate!" trying contain my laughter. " I'll order some take out! You know, from that little cafe down the corner. The one with the good burgers." I heard the door creak a bit before I saw Ron's mope and freckled nose sticking out of the room.

"The one, that has that onions bread?" I nodded. "You're paying right?" I was laughing again.

"Of course mate. It is my day to pay lunch." I heard Ron yelp and jumped out of the room, Haley in tow. "Stupid attack cat" he said with the basket to his chest.

"Can I have the basket back?" I ask.

"But, I don't want to give the basket back."

(HPDMPAGEBREAK)

Going back to work Tuesday was not ideal. I had tons of leftover paper work. I hated paperwork. I had a visit from the boss, who ensured me that taking sick days were normal. I guess working these last few years and never taking a day off wasn't normal.

Even though it was Ron's turn to pay for lunch, Ron ended up guilt me into buying.

I had plans to go and find Malfoy to talk to him. Or so I told myself over and over again. But as the day went on, I was so busy I never made it. I promised myself tomorrow morning, I would wake up early to meet him before he came in.

Unfortunately, when I came in early Wednesday, I was meet at the lifts by Sarah.

"Mr. Potter, I have been waiting for you!" Sarah seems simple with her straight brown hair and brown eyes, but she wore the most up to date fashionable robes and accessories. She was known in as the ministry P.R. and Pubic Representative. Basically, every time I see her, it means hell for me.

" Hello, Sarah. How are you?" I say smiling, hoping I could just wave and pass her. But of course not.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter. Tonight is the gala! You know the one Mrs. Ploppery, is hosting to raise money for the ministry's potion labs and research again dark artifacts." Sarah seem to throw in my face, as she latched her claws into my arm, pulling me back to the floo.

"Are you sure that I was invited? I don't seem to remember getting the invitation." struggling to get away. I couldn't let her get me out of the ministry. Knowing her, there will be a day full of shopping. Anytime, I have to make a public appearance, Sarah is called by the higher ups to make sure I look my best and I don't forget to show. Which ends up being a day of Sarah and me time. Don't get me wrong, Sarah is great. Funny and sweet even. But she was also stern and detail oriented. Last time we had went out she told me to find a new tie. It took four hours. Let's not even mention how long it took for the shoes. Granted, I was well dress. I never seen myself look like that before.

"You received it last week. I know because I dropped it off at your office myself." she informed me as we got closer to the floo network. "Besides, I'm sure some of your old school friends will be there. And if I remember most are far from bad looking." she winked.

I know there was no way out of this. No matter how I wanted a peaceful normal life, I knew I had to attend these galas and be the savior the people wanted me to be. But, I really need to talk to Malfoy and figure what's goi-. Of course! Malfoy was going to be at the gala. It is a potion fundraiser.

"Is Mr. Malfoy going to be there tonight?"I try to ask nonchalantly.

"Umm, he should be there." looking like she in deep thought. "I'm pretty sure I remember him showing up every year. Why do yo-" grabbing Sarah and pushing her towards the last few steps toward the floo.

"Sarah! I need to look my best. I mean...ummm... I need to look better then Malfoy would."

"Oh wow! I'm sure I can make you look your best." she was laughing. "Did you make a bet with Mr. Malfoy?" she said smiling. I grabbed some powder and stood next to her.

"Something like that." I smiled. "Where to?" this might be the most productive shopping trip Sarah will ever have me go on.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes:

_This is the second of the three chapters posted this week. IF you haven't read the last one please go back and read it. _

I want to thank all for the reviews and follows. And I hope these chapters make up for the wait. I have already started chapter eleven, but won't make promises that it will be complete anywhere near posting of chapter ten.

_I might have upcoming delays_. I wanted to give everyone a heads up. I do start school soon and I might not be able to finish this story in that time. (which i will put it on hold for a short time) I just bought a new house (AKA money pit) and my daughter just turned three so its harder to write at times. I want to thank everyone ahead of time for their patience.

**Chapter Eight**

Walking into the ballroom in the ministry where the gala was screaming "GIVE ME MONEY."

It was themed white and orange. There were round tables on the sides of the ballroom. Covered in white sheets and huge orange flower vases in the center. The chairs even had orange metal backings and white plush cushions. Crystal chandeliers with hanging orange accents flowers over shadow the center dance floor. The stair case at the entrance, where I was walking down from, was also had white steps and orange hand rails. I faced a white stage and orange paper doves floating in the backdrop.

I was amazed how tasteful it was. I would have never guess orange would be a color at a gala. Never mind a fundraising gala. For potions?

There were a good amount of people. Most, I have never seen before and all that knew who I was. Knowing, I would only have a few minutes of peace in the very begin of walking in a gala like this, my eyes went searching for a blond head that would match with the name Malfoy.

"Why Mr. Potter! You look great." Sarah greeted me at the bottom of the stairs.

Sarah had been with me all day. No lunch. No breaks.

Sarah gave me a temporarily eye correction potion. She picked out a deep green under shirt, with a gray tie, a black with gray stripped pants, and an dark coal gray dress robe with green underlay. She had me stop at a salon for my hair, where they cut, fight, creamed, mused and whatever else they could to style it.

"You know what? I had an awesome P.R. lady who spent hours with me to make me look this good. I could give you her number?" I said pretty proud of myself for dealing with hours of pruning and picking from Sarah. "And, please, stop calling me Mr. Potter. My name is Harry."

"Ahh, Harry, it's hard to call you by your first name when it my job to be proper. Where is your date?" she asked. Opps.

"Ummm, well...you see" I laugh nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, it's a good thing I make a great date. Right, Harry? she said wrapping her arm around mine.

" The best, Sarah! The very best!" I replied. Sarah looked amazing. She wore a long flowing pearl blue dress. It was a simple dress with a jeweled belt and what looked like heavy jeweled necklace. Her hair was down and flowed around her face. She wasn't over the top like some people in the room, but she was very elegant.

She walked me towards that middle of the hall and started introducing me to important people and re- introducing me to people I meet before and never remember.

Sarah was and is always great. When events like this she stayed with me, walking me around, keeping me talking to the right people, keeping the crazy talk light, and making sure I don't embarrass the ministry. I won't talk about the few times that I have.

Which made Sarah important. Her job was to make me look good, but she never try to push me to be something I wasn't. She never over dressed me into clothes I won't wear, she would stop conversations that she knew that I wasn't comfortable with, and she never acted like I was above her. At times, she was move of a friend then my personal event coordinator.

The night was going well, hours have passed with no issues or trouble. But also, no Malfoy. I was trying not look for him due to Sarah next to me. It seemed every time a blonde male walked by my eyes would follow. It wasn't until it got closer to the dinner that Sarah spotted him.

"Oh! I don't know, Harry. You might be tied on that bet." she said pointing out Malfoy in the crowned.

Draco was talking to one of the big investors. Or, so Sarah told me early that night whom he was. He wore a gray dress robe that was tinned blue. He had a white bottom down dress shirt and a gray stripped pants. His hair looked light and air, shaped around his face. He was amazing. He look familiar, almost déjà' vu.

I was about to make my way over, when I notice the other blonde holding on tightly around his arm.

She was a bit small at 4'6ish, petite body dressed in a formal bright yellow summer dress. She was beautiful by herself but looked a bit misplaced with Malfoy. I could see her watching Malfoy as he was talking, laughing at the right times, following whatever conversation he was having without really knowing what was going on.

She was regal.

She was a pure blood.

"Oh, I never seen her before!" Sarah said in delight. She loved meeting new witches and wizards. I usually don't mind, but I had a feeling this meeting was not going to be very kind to me. "Let's go and introduce ourselves." Sarah dragged me along.

I could see that Malfoy had just finished his chat with the investors when Sarah and I approached.

"Greeting Mr. Malfoy. How are you and your guest this evening?" Sarah greeted him. I didn't know if Malfoy knew Sarah or not, but I did know, it was a part of Sarah's job to know who is working at the ministry. So I could only guess that Draco's date didn't work in the departments.

"It's been quite lovely, thank you." he answered and gave me a nod "Potter."

"Malfoy" I nod back.

"This is Lady Jaclyn Lambert. This gentleman is Harry Potter." gesturing to me. "and unfortunately I haven't, we haven't been introduced Mrs..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Sarah Cuffmint. But please, do call me Sarah." she responded. "Miss. Lambert, is this your first time to a ministry gala?"

"Oh yes. In fact this is my first time in England. It's quite different..."

The girl seem to hit it off right away talking about how Miss. Lambert was from France and such. I step aside slightly away from them hoping Malfoy would follow. I didn't have to wait long before I felt him step aside with me.

"Enjoying the gala, Potter? I see you dressed up nicely for it. Its a great event for raising money for-"

"If I wanted to talk about this gala or money, I would have talk to one of other hundreds of money grabby people here." I cut him off.

"Well, someone seem to be in a right mood." stopping one of the waiter to get a drink. Handling me on as well. " One would think you were having a bad time. And we wouldn't want that. I mean If Mr. Potter isn't happy, well what ha-"

"Cut the shit, Malfoy" I turn facing him and blocking the girl from seeing us talking. " What's going on? You leave in a fit of rage. And suddenly, no word from you. And don't give me that bull about married because mommy wants you too. You told me time and time again about us stopping. What makes this so different" I whispered.

"Look, Potter. This is different. I don't have much time. I can't keep running around like this. I need to start a family. Find a way to be happy." he sighed.

"So you're not happy?" I ask. "So, then this Miss. Lambert is going to make you happy? Following your parent's law is making you happy."

"One day soon, I hope Miss. Lambert would be my wife, yes. Her family is in talks of writing a contract with my mother about our marriage. But please understand, Potter. It's not what you think." he said quietly but in a stern voice.

"Oh, I pretty sure I understand. My question is..what are you going to do once you're married? You know you will never be happy with her."

"Potter what makes you think I would be so miserable without you?" Malfoy questions.

"Gentlemen, are we interrupting?" Sarah followed by Miss Lambert comes up to us.

I lean back away from Malfoy and smile to the ladies.

"Of course not. Just in a heated discussion."

"Possible over a small wager, is it? Sarah asks. I see Malfoy eyebrow raise up and smirks at me.

"Don't worry, Sarah. For some odd reason Malfoy here thinks he won. He just don't know how much he lost yet." I said as Malfoy looks startled. "It's was nice meeting you Miss. Lambert. Sarah and I need to start the dinner seating. I hope you enjoy the event tonight."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter! It's a pleasure to meet you." she replied. As I walk Sarah to the table, I rethink everything that we said to each other. Maybe I am missing something. As I pull out the chair for Sarah to sit at one of the dinner tables it hits me.

Draco clothes. I turn to double check. Malfoy is standing with Miss. Lambert watching me. I can see that she talking with him, not noticing that he's not paying attention.

He's wearing the same clothes that was in my dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers

Note:Three out of three. Thank you for following and supporting me with reviews. I want to thank all those who are just starting to read my story and all who followed it from the very beginning. There were some great reviews for the last chapter. I want to update everyone on how much writing I am trying to complete. ( just so I can finish this story on the due date aka before school.) I have most of the next chapter done. I want to say there is about five more chapters after the next one. But I like to put in details. I want everyone to know I was going to post a small chapter Ten BUT...I really don't like to make any chapter any smaller then 1200 words. Saying that next chapter might but huge! And its all Draco and Harry. Thanks again!

**Chapter Nine**

White. Same old white cracked ceiling. I knew I should be trying to go to sleep, but think too much. It's time to move on.

"So, what do we do now?" I look up and see Draco at my bedroom door entrance.

His hair was a bit of a mess, eyes looked a bit puffy, and paler than usual. I could tell he was upset, but what really bother me was his clothes.

Draco was wearing a loose white t-shirt and a dark brown sweatpants. I had never seen him in clothes like that before. Even meeting with me, he was always dressed in his best. Well, what I would call his best, for a wealthy pure blood, it was casual wear.

"Is something wrong?"I asked. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't come here after speaking to me at the ball.

He walked over to the side of the bed and I could feel the pressure shift from my side. Soon, his figure came into sight on my left. He shakes his head no, answering my question.

"Why are you here?" staring at Draco.

"I miss you." he says leaning down, placing his lips above mine. "I just want to be happy." closing the small space. The kiss was sweet, gentle. I could taste his favorite chocolate latte on his lips. I know I should just stop him, but my body doesn't respond like it should.

It doesn't take more than a few seconds before I give up any notion to stop him. I open my mouth and deepen the kiss. His breath is hot, our tongues battle, I can feel him rubbing his arousal on my inner thigh. I moan into his mouth. I miss this more then I realized. I want him. He turns me on, he makes me feel, he makes me want him. And right now, all I want is him.

We break from our heated kiss, we stare at each other as I move my hand down his back and towards his thighs. I can feel the need coming off of us. His face is filled with desire.

"Do something."

"What?" I asked.

"Do something." he gives me a hard stare. I have a feeling what he's asking is not sexually.

"I don't understand What would you like me to do?"" I said confused.

"Just don't sit here!" he pushed against me. "Move. Help me!" I went to sit up, but Draco held me down. He seem frantic.

"What's wrong?" is all I could say before he took and deep breath and starts a painful scream.

He was adding more pressure to my chest.

He won't stop screaming. I am trying to push him off of me, but I can't move him.

I couldn't breathe. I started to panic. I feel light headed. I try to call out to him.

"Draco-"

I snapped up in my bed. I couldn't catch my breath. Taking heavy breaths, trying to push as my oxygen in my lungs.

There was no Malfoy in sight. No white t-shirt, no warmth next to me, no one here.

But in my mind, I still could hear the echo of the scream.

(HPDMPAGEBREAK)

It was hard to wake up the next day for work. Hearing my wand sounding the alarm, was the worst noise anyone could ever hear. The bed was too warm. My eyes were too heavy. My body was not cooperating.

It didn't help that Malfoy turned me away last night. I guess it didn't matter that I spent a day with Sarah and dressing up to impress, when Draco already moved on. I was heavy hearted. I have to admit to having feelings for him. I guess our affair meant more to me. And now, I will have to move on. And then there was that dream...

But good things came out of it. I mean Molly and Hermione won't be trying to pass me off to every person they meet along the way. Sarah, the awesome, made sure to torture me with new clothes.

Besides, I had to get up. I know, I would owe Ron, again, for another day missed.

Plus, I should send Sarah those flowers. Maybe a teddy too. She deserves it.

Walking into my floor I was greeted by Lindy.

"Oh good morning, Mr. Potter. I was just going to check the office for you." she bent down and grabbed a packet of paper.

"Oh good morning... I hope it's not what I think it is." I sighed. Hand delivered packets. Lindy laugh.

"Oh, well I am sorry to bearer of bad news. But you know, I never really know what's in these things, just that some person on a higher floor wants it done. 'in a more timely manner' as the gentlemen told me." she smiled at me.

"Of course, that what they all say." I answer her, grabbing the packets from her. "Oh how's the family?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter they are fine." I started to walk towards the office, but a thought stop me. I turn back towards Lindy and asked.

"... Can I ask a favor? Sarah in the PR department did me a really favor yesterday, and I am really bad with...womanly things. Can you pick a flower set and maybe a teddy or bottle of wine and send it to her."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter. What would you like me to write on the card." she asked

"Hmmm, well tell her thanks for yesterday and being a great supporting friend. And ummm..."

" I think I got it Mr. Potter. Dear Sarah, Thank you for the wonderful time yesterday. I am truly blessed to have such a supporting friend like you. From: Mr. Potter" Lindy spoke while writing the message down.

"Lindy, you're the best. Order some flower for you too...on me. I am sure you can write yourself a great card for me, right?"

I continued my trip down pass the cubicles towards my office. I knew Ron would be at the office already. Ron was rarely late, Hermione wakes him up early enough for breakfast and to kick him out of the house when she leaves. Which is about an a hour before we are scheduled.

But knowing that I had left Ron, on and off these last few days, I had Kreacher bake off some more pastries. I made sure he baked more of his fruit favorites.

"Oh look its Mr. Potter. A friend who leaves me again for anothe-" before Ron could nag me anymore, I throw the bag of pastries at him.

"Sorry, I didn't bring a basket, but I like to keep them." I said sitting down at my desk. "I got some packets this morning do you want them or would you like to-"

"Raids!" Ron answered with his mouth full. I knew he was going to say that. Ron was never for paperwork. I usually would fight Ron a bit, but knowing that he was dealing with the calls alone these past few days, I figured that I could do that work.

I open the packet, to see who its assign too. Master West is the Potions department. A timid lad, a bit younger than me. I knew of him because he works in a lab next to Draco.

Just that one thought was starting to distract me. I wonder what he doing right now? If he slept with that Lambert chick?

I need to stop thinking about him. So, I decided to put myself to work.

The case was simple. Packets like this are about reports on raids, that the investigator feel something is missing or not right or even filed wrong. Most of the time, you could read their notes and see what's wrong, but once in a while something slips and they are files with wrong forms.

Potion master West notes were almost unreadable. Which lead me to believe that if I want to finish this packet I would need to go talk to him in person.

Heading back to the lifts, I pass ...

"Hey, ...I am going to go up to see the potion department for this packet. Ron is still in if you get a call" I stated to Lindy.

"Of course Mr. Potter I will inform everyone that you are out of the office." she answer. I could already see the fresh flower on her desk.

I started up the lifts. It wasn't very long before the lift stop a few floors up and an ministry secretary walked in. I notice right away it was Mr. Reid, Kingsley secretary.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. How are you?" Mr. Reid asked. He is about my height, with dark blue eyes and a small frame. His always seems friendly, but very stressed and busy.

"Hello, Reid. Fine, thanks. Lots to do today, I see" I stated while looking down at the pile of books in his hands.

"Oh, yes. I have to stop by the potion floor to ask someone to the Minister's Office and then return these books down a few floors. Plus come back up for..ummm something. I have it written down somewhere." he said looking stressed.

"Well, I have to stop by the Potion floor, because of a packet. Would you like me to pass the message on?" I ask.

"Oh, would you please. Umm...yes" juggling the books to pull out a parchment. "Here it is. I need Mr. Malfoy to see the Minister. It's very important." he says.

"Of course. Leave it to me." I say, not really feeling like it was a good idea. But I know how stress Reid can get. Plus, I said I would.

The lift rings, and the doors open to the potion floor.

The floor secretary greets me. I have no clue who she is.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?" she smiles at me.

" Oh, I received a packet from Potion Master West. Also, I need to talk to Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, Mr. West is in a meeting for the next.." looking at the clock on her desk. "-ten minutes. But Mr. Malfoy is in his lab working with an assistant right now. You could go and check in to make sure he is open. Its the first room to the left." Pointing down a hall.

"Thank you very much" I replied before taking a step toward the hall.

"Oh, Mr. Potter" she calls at me. I turn towards her and she leans in " Please forgive his mood. It seems to be a very bad day for him." she says quietly. I smile at her and head towards the left.

I know how Malfoy can be. I have seen him in school. I hear stories from other departments. He one of the ministry's best, but can be a bit hard to work with. But, as a get closer to the door, I can hear the screaming.

"You... have add ... four...what were you thinking?!" I could hear Malfoy on the other side. I notice the door cracked, so I peak in. I could see a girl but not Malfoy. She looked completely horrified and tears were just starting to come. " Get Out! Go Relearn How to Read English! You Moron!" She dashes out of the room, heading towards a door in the back. I waited a moment, thinking it would be safe to open the door, but Draco has other plans. At first, I couldn't see him, but then all to quickly I see him. Taking his arm and clearing the lab table, everything fell to the floor below. He just standing there, head down, breathing heavily. I got to close the door and head back to the secretary, when I hear him.

"What the fuck am I doing?"

I walked back up to the secretary. She smiles.

"Mr. West is out of the meeting. He can see you now."

"Umm... thanks" Looking back down the hall. " Can you tell Malfoy the Minister want to see him. It's important. I don't think see me will make his mood any better" I said walking away, towards Mr. West office.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes: Hello, again. I have been having some layout issues with this site :/ Which make me cranky. SOOO...This update will be just like last time. I have typed up a few chapters and I will be posting them in a shot amount of time. I am already up to chapter 15. I just have to edit and polish 12 to 14. Chapter 11 will be posted this week. Also, after chapter 15 the story should be finished with chapter 16. So, there is a good chance I might make my deadline before going to school and just have to edit them. Again, Thank you all for reading my story and showing support. If any grammar mistake or other wise are found, I am sorry. I try my best, but no where near perfect.

**Chapter Ten**

I was replaying the whole day in my head.

Well, only the Draco part. I wonder what was going on. I felt bad for watching him and it was hard to watch him break down like that.

I've hear some stories. You can over hear a lot of gossip in the ministry. People talk everywhere. Trying to be quiet in the halls, lifts, the loo. They really think others can't hear you.

Word around the office is that Malfoy is very hard on his apprentices. Some say, unprofessionally hard.

His track record for the apprentices that make it though his training is impeccable. The best of the best. They better be or the ministry would have fired him a long time ago. Or so say Mandy on the third floor.

I decide I need a night in. Spend some alone time. I called Kreacher while I was still in the office, and gave him the night off.

Ron and I ended up stopping at the pub by my flat for some take-out. I paid for a eggplant layered lasagna for Hermione.

I wasn't mad anymore, but I still haven't talk to her ...yet. Ordering my usually, pumpkin raviolis with a cream butter sauce.

Waving Ron off, I head home with my take-out, where i will be greeted by my empty home and thoughts of today.

Well, not completely empty. Hailey greeted me by the door and followed me to the kitchen. As always my raviolis were delicious.

Which lead me to the couch , where I would think and Hailey would get her daily affections.

Hailey was laying on my chest, purring away. I lightly pet her face, just how she likes it.

Before getting her, I never had these moments where I felt I could just relax and be peaceful. Most of the time I would bring home work. But Hailey was slowly changing that. She was getting bigger by the day, not to mention heavier.

She was also growing on Kreacher.

I caught them the other day in the kitchen. To my surprise, Kreacher was making dinner by the stove and magically making one of Hailey's toy mice run around the kitchen floor. And this morning I could have sworn that I saw him petting her, right after feeding.

I was glad they were getting along.

But the best thing about Hailey was Malfoy.

Anytime, I would start thinking about Draco, she was there. Giving me her purring support. I find myself talking to her from time to time about him. I was starting to think, I was a sad person. But really, I just need someone who would judge me.

One of Hailey's other magically talents was that fact she knew when someone was coming through the floo. It must be a cat's sixth sense.

Which is why, I knew someone was calling when I saw her turn her head towards the floo and jumped down to hide.

I figured it would be Ron, or even Hermione since I haven't talk to her for a bit. Maybe to thank me for dinner?

But I was surprised to find it wasn't a call at all. My fireplace flare up green flames and out step Draco.

I couldn't believe it. Here he was. Out of nowhere. I sat up on my couch and started at him.

Something must have happen. His face was blotchy and red like he was crying. He was paler then usually too. he was wearing a wrinkled white t-shirt and a brown sweat pants.

"Is...everything ok?" I asked with concern. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, I could see his head nodding.

"I...umm. No." his voice was hoarse.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in wonder. He seemed to straighten up a bit.

"Well, if I am not welcomed here I ca-"

"That's not what I meant. If you weren't welcomed here I would have blocked you in the wards." I replied, cutting him off. I didn't mean to come off ...well standoffish but when Draco becomes Malfoy, I just get defensive. "It's ok if...umm...something is wrong. And you..umm need some help. I am more than willing to help if I can"

"Would you mind if...um." he seemed to ask with hesitation. "If I stayed with you tonight?" He wouldn't even look at me. I was really worried.

Draco never came early or showed up to stay the night. I was speechless.

I was just thinking about him. Going over what happened today. I was really startled to see him here. I guess I was taking too long.

"Well, if you don't have room for me-" standing straighter, as if he was getting ready for a fight.

"No, nothing like that. I guess I could set up the guest bedroom for you ...umm unless you would rather sleep with me." I said standing to me feet. I waved my wand and block all floo calls for the night. I didn't want to send him running, but I also didn't need the call from Hermione.

Draco gave me a blank stare. I didn't know what he was thinking. He was just standing there, almost completely defeated. He was staring off, almost passed me.

I started to walk towards him. I just had a need...I wanted to touch him. Give him comfort, make him feel loved. Show him I cared.

"I just need some..." not finishing but laying his head against my chest "Please." whispering. Wrapping his arms around me. I could understand what he wanted from me. He need someone there...or here I should say with him.

I remember a time where Draco would always tell me a Malfoy always get what they want. He used it a lot when he wanted to have me cuddle or rub his back. It was a face, I could never forget. Innocent but underneath it all, manipulative.

But this wasn't that face. This didn't feel the same.

We just stood there in silence. I wrapped my arms around him. I figured he need some comfort and in the end, I did really care for him. He seem so lost and sad.

"Why don't we go lay down for a bit. Umm..."I started to rub his back. "We can just cuddle for a bit, ok? Till, you feel umm more Malfoy-ish." I was trying to make him smile, but all he did was nod against my chest.

I head towards my bedroom, guiding him in my arms. I had to move around a bit to get us to the bed, I pulled back the sheets and lay us down.

I continued to rub his back, I felt awkward. I really didn't know what was wrong, but I knew that asking would make it worst.

It only took about a few more minutes for Draco's body to shiver and the sobbing to begin.

I held him tight and whispered soft words to him, trying to calm him down. It didn't take long after that for him to cry himself too sleep.

He's so peaceful. Beautiful really. I couldn't help but stare, as he slept.

But now, I was more confused. I wasn't good enough for him to stay. He had to marry a purebred wife, but here he was. In my arms now, in a time where he needed to feel safe? Loved?

I wonder how he would explain it in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am only a puppeteer, using Happy Potter characters as my puppets in my stories. These characters belong sole writer of Harry Potter books and I am no money from using them in any of my fantasy stories.

Warnings: M/M, language, Fluff, mention of sex and MPreg (MPreg might come into the story later on), Humor HP/DM, HP/OC, HG/RW Past HP/GW, past HP/OC(s), PMS-ing, and gossiping.

Beta: By my husband and I (not by his choice)

Due to how I upload this story Page breaks with look like this : (HPDMPAGEBREAK) I am sorry if this bothers anyone.

Notes: Thanks again for the support and not going crazy over the grammar or any other mistakes.

**Chapter Eleven**

I was very warm. I didn't really want to wake up, I felt peaceful. Well, till there was a sharp pain on my stomach and a rubble. Trying to clear the fog in my mind, I open my eyes.

Everything is fuzzy.

But, I clearly could feel Hailey.

Pawing my stomach in delight. Purring overly loudly.

"Who knew you were a cat lover?"

Groaning, I reach out to find my glasses. I don't remember taking them off. Heading towards the side desk to my right, I came up empty.

Hailey must have thought my movement wasn't acceptable because she dug her nails into my skin.

"Ouch, Hailey!"

"Looking for these?" holding my glasses above me. " I took them off when I woke up a bit ago." reaching out, I watch a fuzzy Draco open my glasses and put them around my face. I smile at him, as he becomes clear."Good morning."

"Morning?" I answer, still a bit sore at Hailey for clawing me. But looking down she seem very content with Draco petting her. Looking towards the window I could see it was still dark. "Are you sure its morning? And- why do you smell like chocolate lattés?" sniffing at him.

"Mother houses elves. So, where did you get this.." scratching Hailey's ear and ignoring my other question. "..Hailey thing?"

"She not a thing! ...Molly. She decide I was lonely and I could use a cat. So, I could conquer my loneliness with kitty issues." I replied. "I can't complain though. She is a very loveable kitten and protective."

"Protective? Of who? She seems like a friendly cat to me. Very affectionate, in fact."

"Well, she hiss and attacks anyone she can. She doesn't even like Ron." I shrug.

"Well, she has good taste. I mean who would like a Weasley?" I sighed. I really didn't need to fight about the Weasley's. But I knew both families were sore subject to each other.

"Well, she must not like you that much if she still laying on me." looking down at Hailey. Bloody traitor she is, laying on me but pushing her face up against Draco's hand.

"Oh no. She likes me more. I mean she only lays on you because your skin is great for clawing. She wouldn't want to claw at my perfect skin." he replies with Malfoy arrogance.

"Soo...are we going to talk about what going on..umm you know, with you?" I asked.

"No need too. " he replied. He was trying to avoid the question, so I switched the question.

"Do you want to marry Miss. Lambert?" I watched him when I asked. I wanted to really see what he was thinking. Of course I should have known he masked his emotions.

But he did freeze, Hailey didn't seem happy with him stop and started to nip at his hand. It took a few seconds, but I think he processed what I said. He huffed and laid down hard on my bed.

"No. I don't." he sighed. "she not my type. She is a daughter of my mother's friend."

"Then why are you...?" he turned and looked at me, decided that he was going to lay down. Which meant he moved my arm underneath him, to use as a pillow.

"Mother...she is..."

"A special women, difficult, demandin -" I could keep going, if I wasn't cut off.

"-ill"

"Oh." You mean, in the head, right? I guess I should ask that. It's insensitive.

"She was bonded to my father. He recently became sick in Azkaban. At first she was just getting a cough, she said it was nothing. But then she was having dizzy spells, shortness of breath, chest pains, and such. She knew my father was becoming very ill.

" She tried seeing a healer but no one would see her at St. Mungo's. No one wants to heal the wife of a known death eater. She been seeing specialty healers but they all say it do to the bond." I could tell he was getting upset.

"Soon after, she started to contact anyone she could. Anyone who would listen to her and see if father was really sick. If he was able to get medical treatment. She was getting worried, he hadn't written to her in a while. It happened a few time before. Azkaban has had a few lock downs, where no one could owl in or out." He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, but I could hear his voice cracking.

"Finally, she pulled some strings and she got a hold of Kingsley.

"By that time, he was in terrible shape, they moved him to the medical bay. That was a few days ago. Kingsley called me to the office today, there was nothing they could have done. He passed earlier this morning."

"I'm sorry for your lost" I should have told him Kingsley wanted him. I shouldn't have let some office secretary tell him.

"I wish, I was. My father was a hard man, but still was my father. The man, I idolized growing up...changed with war. But when he died, mother got very sick. The stress of having the bond break, plus father's illness. Well, she's not doing well."

"So you have to get married because she sick?" I still didn't understand what this had to do with his marriage.

"For years, I knew I wasn't going to take over the Malfoy fortune. I never wanted to marry someone picked for me, never mind a pure blood women. I was raise to do so, but after the war...I just wanted to find myself. Be happy. Joining the Ministry 's potion department was the best thing I could did. I make plenty of money for me to live in a flat. Do thing I want, buy my own clothes and such.

"But now, mother bills are coming in. She doesn't have access to the Malfoy accounts. She only has her family vault, which I put some extra every payday." he explained.

"So... you need the money for your mother?" I state to see why he need the Malfoy vaults. I would have done anything for my mother, if she was alive. But knowing that a few years ago Molly became ill, I was the first one to get her specialty healers. They were very pricey. A very hard bill for the Weasley family to handle, so I paid them with one of my vaults.

"Yes, in a way. But her bills are not the only thing I need to pay off. My father's debt and its adding up too. Now that he has passed, they get passed down to my mother. I don't need my mother stressing over it. With finding a healer for her condition and my father's funeral. Also, one day when my mother finally passes, all debts will be passed down to me. If I don't take over the Malfoy family accounting vaults, I don't know how I will survive"

"I am more than willing to help. Just tell me what you need me to do. I mean...maybe I could use my name to get her a good healer. I could help by giving you access to one of my vaults. I have plenty of vaults, I don't use." Trying to think of ways I could lend a helping hand.

"No, I remember the talk we had about your celebrity status and how you hate throwing your name around to get something. And I don't want your money. This is something I have to do. Besides, I talked the Malfoy's lawyers when mother found out that father was ill. This is already in motion"

"What did they say?" I questioned.

"My grandfather wrote out a contract that my father had to follow to receive the Malfoy's fortune. My father never thought to change it, so I have to follow the same set of rules. "

"Which Miss. Lambert fits the bill. Purebred. Child carrier. A women." I sighed, I was getting discourage.

"Yes... And no. It didn't have to be her. Or a women. But the list that fit for men were unacceptable ..."

"I guess, I wasn't anywhere on it." I turned my head to look at him.

"No. You weren't."

We sat in silence. Staring up at the ceiling. I could feel Hailey moving around the bed, trying to settle herself between my legs.

"Would you have chosen me, if I was?" it was so quite that I thought, he was going back to sleep. He turn over to his side and cuddle more to my chest. I guess I would never know that answer.

"So when is this marriage?" -so I could mark the date of doom in my calendar.

"I don't know. Mother and Mr. Lambert are writing up the marriage contract Saturday, later in the afternoon." he said.

"Do you like her? You think you guys can become friends?"

"No. Not really. She couldn't care about our marriage. She comes from a middle class family. They are trying to become more of a high class family. She gets part of the Malfoy's money, I get a unhappy marriage and a child." he said with distaste.

"You think she'd be a good mother?" I completely forgot about children. I wonder why Draco would bring one into a unhappy marriage.

"No. If it wasn't for the contract or my mother insisting on an grandchild for an heir, we won't have one. My soon to be wife has made it very clear, she doesn't wish to raise our child, only to have it. She hopes after the baby is born she can move back to France and buy a cottage. Forget she was ever married."

"So, you are going to raise a child by yourself? Why her then? Why don't you choose someone else?"

"Who would want to marry a death eater, Harry?" Who indeed. Years have passed, but no one has forgotten. Hermione always had a fit when locals went after clear death eaters. Or child of death eaters. Most call into the ministry, were hate crimes from the war.

I pulled him closer.

"I would marry you." I could feel his smile pressed into my arm. We just laid there. There was nothing more I could really say.

Don't do it?

Don't save your mother?

Everything will work out for you?

"If married, I would have carried our baby for you."


End file.
